John Jones
John Jones is a super-powered alien from the planet Mars, and is the planet's sole survior. He currently works in Metropolis as a Lieutenant Homicide Detective for the Metropolis Police Department and is a part-time member of Clark Kent's team of heroes. Before John came to Earth, he once worked as an intergalactic bounty hunter known as the Martian Manhunter 'in which he helped Jor-El trap and imprison criminals from the 28 known galaxies. (Labyrinth) John promised to watch over Jor-El's son Kal-El in order to make sure that he fulfilled his destiny; apparently, he has been watching Clark from a distance since Jonathan and Martha found him. (Phantom) John has saved Clark on many occasions since making his presence known to him in late 2006 and is there to give him advice and guidance in Jor-El's absence. Since then, he shows up to help Clark whenever a situation gets too much for him to handle. He made the ultimate sacrifice in the fall of 2008 saving Clark's life again by flying him into the sun and giving up his own powers to restore Clark's. He got a job as a homicide detective for the Metropolis Police Department due to his powers being taken away by the sun. John's powers were recently returned to him by Doctor Fate who transported him to Mars, sacrificing his own life in the process and allowing himself to be killed by the villainous Icicle. (Absolute Justice, Part 2) John has continued his police work even after his powers were restored. (Checkmate) Physical AppearanceEdit John, while in his true martian form, appears as a humanoid-like creature that has dark green skin, and has red eyes. According to a document written by Sylvester Pemberton, John is 6'7 and weighs 256 pounds. http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/6/63/MartianManhunter.jpgJohn's martian form.Added by LastsonofkryptonHe usually doesn't use his true form to interact, but instead, appears as an African American male (somewhere in his forties), and in this form, is often seen wearing a white dress shirt underneath a long leather jacket as well as trousers. He is usually wearing either a black or blue leather jacket, yellow or red shirt and dark trousers and recently wore a green shirt with a red X on his chest made from the double shoulder holstered guns under the jacket, a brown belt, black trousers and black shoes. http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/8/8e/Manhunter.jpgMartian Manhunter's human form.Added by M.CPUIt is known that John has many inhuman organs and organic matter inside him because he is an extraterrestrial. (Bulletproof) When John saves Clark from Aldar, he leaves an inhuman hand-print on the Zoner's back. (Static) When Dr. Emil Hamilton conducts a diagnosis and later a procedure he finds out that John has alien organs. (Bulletproof) John has been seen in his martian form in animated on-screen comic book ''Justice & Doom and Absolute Justice, Part 2 when Doctor Fate teleports him to Mars, which restores his powers and again while fighting Icicle. PersonalityEdit :"Even when I had the power to leave Earth, I chose not to. For one reason - Hope. Hope for the future. Humanity's capacity for violence is great, but their capacity for hope is greater than any other I've ever encountered." - John Jones, Absolute Justice John is indirectly portrayed as being exceptionally strong-willed, as he was able to watch Clark go through many unpleasant circumstances, and didn't intervene unless it was absolutely needed.needed He is a vegetarian and has grown particularly fond of cookies, especially Oreoes. When he lost his powers after he saved Clark by flying him into the the yellow sun's heart, he became a homicide detective, which made him appreciate the immense power he once wielded, and pride later began to develop inside him, which made him reluctant to ask for help. He strongly believes in destiny and is determined to help others fulfill their callings that he sees as worthy. He went as far as risking his own super powers to preserve Clark Kent's destiny. As one of Jor-El's oldest and cloesest friends, he admires the House of El, holding a special place for its members in his heart, with which he later demonstrates with Clark. But Kara states that he forced her and Zor-El from their beds. ([http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Cure Cure]) Before Krypton fully perished, he told Jor-El that he would only be a "watchful guardian", by monitoring his son Kal-El from afar till he was ready to complete his calling. He is also very wise and often gives Clark advice on certain matters. He also seems to be close with Chloe and Oliver. He believes that humans, while having a great potential for violence and betrayal, have a greater potential for good and promise. He uses this belief to convince Hawkman that giving up on humanity is not the answer. (Absolute Justice, Part 2) Powers and AbilitiesEdit :See Also: Martian John Jones is an extremely powerful humanoid. As a martian, he doesn't seem to require an external power source but Mars' inner atmosphere can restore his abilities in the event of him losing them. So far, he has shown to posses most of the native Martian abilities. He may possess all abilities, but hasn't displayed them all yet. *Super strength: John, as a martian, is incredibly strong, he can hurt other aliens, and easily overpower and kill humans as well as metahumans, and can lift extremely heavy objects. (Phantom, Bizarro, Absolute Justice, Part 2) *Super speed: John can move and maneuver or react at hyper-sonic speeds. While running and or flying, John generally leaves behind a stream of red light. John is often quite discreet when he uses this ability, often appearing out of thin air. He first demonstrated this ability when he ran past the zoner Aldar without being noticed, except by Clark Kent, who noticed his movement. (Static) John, after extracting phantom Hudson from Clark's mind, dashes away rather quickly and shoots into the sky when he senses Chloe's presence. (Labyrinth) John, off-screen, is outside the Earth's atmosphere, when he senses that Clark is about to kill Lionel, he almost instantly appears and stops him. (Phantom) John runs to the Kents' house to speak with Clark, and gets in a heated conversation with Kara. (Cure) After Clark dies, John appears at his side and picks him up, and flies him into the sun's heart instantly. (Odyssey) When he regains his abilities with the help of Doctor Fate, John runs to Watchtower, and Chloe at first, thought that he was Clark. (Absolute Justice, Part 2) Although he didn't appear in the episode, when Lois said that she finished working on their apartment, Clark referenced the speed of John Jones and Bart Allen, questioning whether she had help unpacking by them using their super speed. ([http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Dominion Dominion]) *Invulnerability: John possesses a very high durability threshold, and as such, he is highly resistant, and can withstand bullets (Checkmate) but high-tier aliens like Kryptonians can hurt him tremendously. (Phantom) *Flight: John can easily defy the laws of gravity, allowing him to hover, levitate, or even maneuver, in the air at will,http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/6/66/Fd.jpgJohn flyingAdded by Ragingblastapparently through some type of telekinetic field. Because he rarely super speeds, he is more often seen traveling using this ability. (Static, Labyrinth, Phantom, Bizarro, Odyssey, Checkmate). *Shapeshifting: John can alter his mass, density, and shape into virtually anything. His alien form is seen when Doctor Fate restores his powers and abilities. (Absolute Justice, Part 2) John morphed into Amanda Waller and tricked a grunt agent into releasing him. (Checkmate) John uses this ability to maintain his human form known as John Jones. *Heat blast: John can emanate heat through his palms, causing the to burn hot. He used this ability on zoner Aldar to save Clark. After, and seemed to have used it on Icicle in the final battle at Watchtower. (Static, Absolute Justice, Part 2) *Healing factor: John is very resistant, though he is far from being indestructible, and as such, he can heal from virtually any wound by leaving Earth's atmosphere, otherwise it won't work. (Phantom, Bizarro) *Telepathy: John is inherently telepathic, and he can enter a being's mind mentally and can communicate them. Seeing no alternative, John enters Clark's mind to try to warn him that Hudson is trying to claim his body so he can activate and use his abilities. (Labyrinth) John, upon saving Clark and restoring his powers through the sun, senses that Clark wants to mature and to make a change without holding back. (Odyssey) He later senses that Clark used his X-ray vision ability on him. ([http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Checkmate Checkmate]) http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/9/97/JonnMind.pngJohn using his memory manipulation.Added by Swedish-El*Memory manipulation: Allowed John to wipe Amanda Waller's mind of the memory of Clark, Oliver and Chloe's faces. (Checkmate) *Super stamina: John has an elevated stamina because he's an alien, and as such, can maintain constant movement for long periods of time. He was in space, and was able to fly to LuthorCorp Plaza to stop Clark from killing Lionel, and didn't seem tired at all. (Phantom) He later flew Bizarr on to Mars and returned unphased. (Bizarro). He proved this again when he flew Clark into the sun from the Earth without getting tired. (Odyssey) *Invisibility: John was able to become temporarily invisible during the fight against Icicle. (Absolute Justice, Part 2) http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/9/9c/JonnPhase.pngJonn phases through one of Icicle's blasts.Added by Swedish-El*Intangibility: John has the ability to phase his body through any object or allow any object to pass through his body. This ability is linked to his willpower (Absolute Justice, Part 2, Checkmate). http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/c/c8/JonnVision.pngJohn uses his martian vision to destroy the blood sample.Added by Swedish-El*Martian vision: John can shoot threads of fire from his eyes. ﻿John used this to destroy the Kandorian blood sample. (Checkmate) *'''Omni-lingualist — John proved to be fluent in many different languages. (Phantom) *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant' — As a detective, John has proved to be highly skilled when it comes to fighting an opponent in hand-to-hand combat. (Bulletproof) For a period, John was depowered, having been stripped of his powers by Earth's yellow sun. (Odyssey) While he was depowered, J'onn J'onzz under his disguise as Detective John Jones proved to be a capable hand-to-hand combatant as he took down a criminal with relatively ease and apprehended him before being shot.[1] John Jones' powers were restored by Doctor Fate, as Fate's last act before dying. (Absolute Justice, Part 2) Category:Justice League Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Martian